Operation Next Generation
by Skyfire11
Summary: the year is a.c. 219, and the next generation is perparing for war (i such at summarys) PG13 for mild swaring,


Disclaimer: I own nothing, the people named (or not named) are people I know (underline know).  
  
Operation Next Generation (a.k.a. ONG)  
  
In the year After Colony 219 the new generation of humans had never seen the weapons called mobile suits, never seen the horrors of war that they brought with them wherever they went. The last generation hadn't seen them since the year A.C. 200. The Earth alliance now only exists to give the next generation war training for earth and space. Places such as Lake Victoria Base still provide training.  
  
The room shook suddenly, awakening the five girls who had been sleeping peacefully. The girls' confused faces turned pale then glowed red as the alarm went off and the red light began to flash. The five dreaded what was to come; the red light was only used to signal that an enemy was attacking. It wasn't even used for drills.  
  
The sound of footsteps brought the females out of their trance and began to gear up. The three brunettes were ready first but, against orders, waited for their best friends. Thoughts such as 'will I ever see them again' and 'will I die tonight' raced though their minds as the two blondes finished. The group began to hurry to the loading dock and, hopefully, to their instructor saying it was just a false alarm and they could all go back to bed. But as they reached the bay, all they could see was the confusion of many people preparing to go into battle for the first time.  
  
As the battle raged, all fear left the girls' minds. They were fighting a loosing battle against a new type of mobile suit that was able to hide its self from radar, and had a tendency to disappear, yet they still fought on.  
  
Constantly dodging missiles and wasting ammo on protracted images, the battle went on for more then an hour, but it seemed like milleniums in their beat up Leos, but still the girls raged on. They began to understand that the army of mobile suits that seemed to be about 300 strong consisted, in reality, of only 70 untraceable ones, armed to the teeth with homing missiles.  
  
A sudden explosion behind them and the rapidly depleting numbers of cadets in Leos told not only the girls, but also everyone who was still alive that they had lost. The base had been destroyed and they were only around 20 Leos left, while approximately 50 of the enemy suits were still in the fray. But the enemy kept on coming with the goal to eliminate all human life on that base. Knowing that certain death awaited them, many of the cadets turned and ran, but only to be singled out and shot down.  
  
As one of the five girls was hit from the front line, the four others ran to her. But in doing so they left their backs open and too were hit.  
  
Jumping out of their Leos just as they were exploding, they hid behind a fallen Leo near the woods, huddling together in fear. Fear not only for themselves, but also for every person they had come to know on the base.  
  
The fighting soon stopped, and the girls came out from behind the Leo. They stared in shock at the destruction. Not a single Leo was standing and the base was in flames. With tears of sadness, frustration, and shame they searched for survivors, splitting up to cover more ground, they looked under every peace of titanium that they could lift and in every cockpit for hours. Finally finding their instructor still alive brought a flare of hope into their hearts.  
  
As they brought their instructor, Lieutenant Walker, out of unconsciousness, she smiled up at the girls whom she always believed could live up to their fathers reputations.  
  
"Girls," she said coughing up blood, "I'm proud of you." They were stunned for a moment, trying to make their instructor rest while they thought of a plan to save her life. "I want you to fallow my instructions one last time. Go back to the base and fine lab 269, on the south wall behind the computers there is a door. The pin is 10721." She said as she began to cough up more blood. "I just want you to know how proud I am of you." They had to lean closer to hear the last words of their dying instructor as they got softer and softer. Then, she was gone.  
  
The girls stood and slowly backed away as they looked from their blood stained hands to their dead instructor.  
  
The girls had a hard time finding the room 269 in all the fire and debris, but miraculously they did. After shoving away more debris they found the door, still in place. Punching in the code the door flipped open and revealed a stairway. With a quick glance around the group, they went in single file. It seemed like hours before they finally arrived in a room easily 80 feet or more high. There, on the far side of the hanger, stood five mobile suits.  
That day not only marked the beginning of a series of attacks on the Earth by a new and more powerful enemy, but also the slaughter of 14 people, an act that, in it self, declared war. 


End file.
